This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Hippocampal morphometry will be assessed in healthy controls and patients with neuropsychiatric diseases. The hippocampal region will be delineated manually following a defined tracing protocol. Surfaced based techniques developed at LONI will then be applied to compare groups and to investigate correlations with external factors such as symptom scores, neuropsychological assessments and results from genetic testing.